¿Me das un beso?
by Belu-Saku
Summary: Oikawa sólo quería un beso ¿era tan complicado? "¡Sólo cállate y déjame estudiar!" "Oblígame" "Lo haré". Mini-lime. Oikawa/Iwaizumi


_**Yey~ y Feliz cumpleaños, Niebla~!**_ aquí tu regalo super cutre hasta la muerte porque sabes que es cutrisimo pero _I tried~_ esto iba a ser un KuroKen pero la desgraciada me lo cambio a última hora, y yo que pensaba que la próxima vez que iba a publicar aquí sería un angst de los buenos y los cortavenas de esta ship o BokuAka, pero no, sé que me pediste comedia pero que esperabas que hiciera a las 2? xD

He releído esta cosa y me da hasta pena, pero lo hice con amor (?) así que puff... ya esta hecho :´D

.

**Disclaimer:** Haikyuu! es obra de Furudate Haruichi, yo sólo uso sus personajes para crear historias sin fines lucrativos~

**Advertencias:** Escrito en una hora, literalmente, y betado en 2 minutos, son casi las 3 de la mañana... no esperen nada decente... Lime, o más bien: intento, porque sí... posible OOC (?). El hecho que lo este escribiendo en tan poco tiempo y sin planificación, sólo escribiendo lo que se me venía a la cabeza debería bastar para saber que leerán...

**Edit:** He dicho que odio los títulos y los summarys? si se han dignado a entrar aquí a pesar de lo cutres que son ambos, merecen mis aplausos~

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Era una tarde tranquila de verano en la prefectura de Miyagi. Aprovechando el cálido sol del atardecer, los niños se encontraban jugando en el parque. Entre ellos, había un par que se encontraba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, cansados por haber estado toda la tarde golpeando una pelota con los brazos.

—Oye~ Hajime-chan~

Hablaba Oikawa mientras se estiraba en el sitio

— ¿Mmm? –respondía el recién nombrado a la vez que se recostaba en el suelo

— ¿Sabes…? El otro día, mi hermana estaba hablando con sus amigas y dijeron que cuando uno quiere mucho a una persona, le da un beso…

— ¿Un beso? Mi madre siempre se lo da a papá cada vez que él se va a trabajar…

—Igual que la mía… o mi hermana a su novio… ¿cómo sabrán los besos?

—No sé…

—Hajime-chan, dame un beso~

— ¿Eh? Tooru idiota…

— ¿Por qué no? yo te quiero mucho y tu a mi ¿no?

El pequeño de seis años observó a su mejor amigo dudoso mientras se preguntaba cómo acabaría esto.

—Sí, pero…

— ¡Pero nada~!

Oikawa se inclinó hacia donde el otro estaba recostado y le tomo el rostro entre sus manos mientras acercaba el suyo

—Tooruuuu~ ya…

Iba a protestar, pero antes de empezar a hacerlo, su amigo le beso. Fue un beso completamente casto y sin mala intención, sólo una unión de labios que en menos de dos segundos ya se había roto

—Hajime-chan… ahora por tu culpa, mis labios saben a naranja…

—Y por la tuya, los míos a fresa… agh…

.

De repente, Oikawa abrió sus ojos y se despertó. Por fin apago la alarma que llevaba un rato sonando y tras quedarse unos segundos pensativo, se toco los labios

—Iwa-chan. Yo. Seis años. Nos besamos… oh dios mío… mi primer beso…

Después de eso, decidió levantarse y prepararse para ir al instituto. Cuando ya se había cambiado y salió a la calle, los pensamientos de la mañana volvieron.

—Cálmate, Tooru… podría ser peor… podrías estar enamorado de tu mejor amigo y no saber si éste te corresponde… vale no, eso no ayuda… es lo que está pasando… ahora, cálmate…

El resto del día había sido igual, por suerte era lunes y no tenía práctica, que sino fijo y acababa observando a su mejor amigo y a su hermosa espalda y ese tonificado trase-

— ¡Ah!

Grito en medio del pasillo mientras se despeinaba y salía corriendo a la terraza, deseando que no hubiese nadie porque en su estado actual, no quería ni necesitaba ver ni un alma.

Al llegar, pudo observar el hermoso cielo azul, el limpio suelo de allí, algunos pájaros que volaban y a la última persona que quería ver en ese día

— ¿Q-qué… tú… aquí…?

— ¿Eh, Oikawa?

—I-Iwa-chan…

—No sé qué es lo que te pasa, pero ahora estoy repasando una cosa para un examen así que… silencio, luego si quieres ya te escucho toda la tarde quejándote de tu fantástica vida…

El armador suspiro y se acercó a su mejor amigo. Dudo unos segundos pero al final decidió sentarse junto a él.

Iwaizumi estaba tranquilo mientras leía sus apuntes y Oikawa estaba intentando decidir su próximo movimiento, por lo que no se estaba quieto: si no estaba moviendo el pie, eran los dedos, mordiéndose el labio inferior, estirándose, jugando con sus dedos…

— ¡Bueno, ya! ¿¡Qué quieres, Oikawa!?

Se sobo la sien mientras esperaba que el otro le contase o le pidiese eso que llevaba cinco minutos pensando, si eso hacía que le dejase repasar en paz, pues lo haría, lo que sea…

—Dame un beso.

Excepto eso…

— ¿Qué…?

—Que me des un beso…

Iwaizumi le observó unos segundos, haciendo que el otro comenzase a enrojecerse, luego de eso observo el lugar, la verdad es que no parecía haber nadie escondido grabando. Tras suspirar por segunda vez, su mirada volvió a toparse con la del moreno.

No tenía ni idea de que iba esto pero necesitaba repasar, así que… hizo lo que cualquier persona normal haría en su situación, seguir el pedido de su amigo. Simplemente le dio un beso en la frente y siguió con sus apuntes como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Decir que Oikawa estaba aturdido era quedarse corto. Cuando había visto al as acercarse, durante un segundo pensó que lograría su cometido y volver a probar los labios que tanto deseaba, luego se dio cuenta que todas sus esperanzas habían sido tiradas al suelo y pisadas por unos apuntes.

—…

—Oikawa… ¿ahora qué…?

— ¡Eso no ha sido lo que te he pedido!

— ¡Me has dicho que quería que te besara y lo hice!

— ¡Si te pido un beso es porque espero que sea en la boca!

— ¡Déjame en paz, Kusokawa! ¡Además no especificaste!

— ¡Iwa-chan!

— ¡Sólo cállate y déjame estudiar!

— ¡Pues oblígame!

Estaba cansado, sólo quería estudiar, y de ser posible matar a su mejor amigo, pero la verdad es que su cerebro no reaccionó como normalmente haría y en vez de tirarle el libro en la cabeza o darle una colleja, decidió hacer lo que el otro quería, así le dejaría en paz.

Por lo que cuando Oikawa iba a seguir protestando, sus labios fueron sellados por uno de los dedos de Iwaizumi.

—Entonces lo haré…

Oikawa podría haber tenido alguna que otra novia y haber coqueteado con algunas personas, sólo por el hecho de querer saber cómo se sentía, pero nunca había estado tan nervioso y su rostro tan enrojecido hasta que no sintió el dedo, que estaba puesto en sus labios, empezar a deslizarse hasta su barbilla, tomarla y acercarla al rostro del otro.

Trago saliva mientras sentía su cuerpo temblar. Todo parecía ir más lento, o el otro simplemente se lo tomaba con calma y él no se daba cuenta. Por fin sólo quedaban unos pocos centímetros para que Oikawa lograse su cometido, sólo unos pocos y

—Ya te bese cuando éramos niños… -hablo el más bajo- no pienso hacerlo ahora…

Pero Oikawa Tooru era Oikawa Tooru y no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad, aunque eso hiciese que su mejor amigo suspendiese el examen y le llevase a tener que sufrir la ley de hielo durante varios días y seguramente Iwaizumi le golpee y… la verdad es que tenía más contras que pros, pero a él le daba igual…

Así que cogió al chico de la cintura y lo tiró hacia él, obviamente ya sabía que Iwaizumi empezaría a forcejear y lo que primero haría sería poner las manos en sus hombros para hacer presión, pero como todo esto ya lo tenía calculado, simplemente aprovecho la situación para atacar el punto débil del cuatro: su cuello.

Primero lamió y luego comenzó a morderlo lentamente mientras bajaba su boca hasta los hombros. Iwaizumi se quedo callado o más bien, apretó sus dientes para que no le saliese un gemido, ese maldito bastardo sabía donde atacarle y ahora que estaba metiendo sus manos bajo su camisa, sentía como si le corriese electricidad por el cuerpo. No es que no quisiese golpearlo, y vaya que sería un golpe fuerte, pero no podía, su cuerpo disfrutaba demasiado de esa sensación como para querer pararle.

—Pa-para… O-Oi… ka… wa…

Pero este hacía oídos sordos y continuó mordiendo la zona de la unión entre el cuello y los hombros, la verdad es que le gustaría morder más partes pero la camisa del uniforme y la chaqueta no le dejaban hacer mucho.

Iwaizumi comenzaba a desesperarse, tenía un examen dentro de poco y no estaba en lo que tenía que estar, así que ya era hora de usar el plan b: hacer lo que Oikawa había pedido y luego continuar con su vida como si nada hubiese pasado.

El más bajo, con toda su fuerza de voluntad y tragándose su orgullo, porque él también conocía a su amigo y sabía su punto débil, decidió darle el gusto a su armador y comenzó a gemir mientras pegaba su cuerpo aún más y usaba sus manos para rodear el cuello del otro. Aprovechando que su plan comenzaba a funcionar y Oikawa había separado un poco su boca de su cuello, siguió con la segunda fase, que básicamente consistía en gemirle cerca del oído que continuase y que se lo hiciese más fuerte. Lo malo de esta fase era que sabía que el más alto perdería todo su autocontrol y se dejaría guiar por su instinto básico, pero él necesitaba repasar…

Y como lo predijo, sucedió. Si Oikawa no le quito la chaqueta y la camisa allí mismo fue porque estaban en el instituto. Cogió las caderas del as y comenzó a moverlas hacia las suyas, comenzando así la fricción entre cuerpos más complicada que Iwaizumi debía intentar evitar. Lo que había empezado siendo un simple movimiento empezó a hacerse más salvaje y la verdad es que las ganas de quitarse la ropa allí mismo se estaban apoderando de ellos.

Usando la poca fuerza de voluntad que tenía, Iwaizumi hizo su siguiente movimiento: por fin darle el beso que Oikawa había pedido. Claro que éste era muchísimo más de lo esperado. Pronto la saliva y las lenguas empezaron a mezclarse y la necesidad de pasar al siguiente nivel era demasiado obvia. Pero el as tenía un examen y no podía, así que tras haber inspeccionado la boca de su armador de arriba abajo y haber dejado que el otro le este queriendo hacer despertar algo en su entrepierna que no debería estar despierto, logro romper el beso y detener el movimiento de caderas.

Les llevo varios segundos, casi un minuto, recuperar el aliento. Oikawa había apoyado su frente en el hombro del otro mientras este descansaba su cabeza sobre el pelo de su armador.

—O-Oikawa…

— ¿Mmm?

—Tú…

Se mordió el labio inferior al pensar en la siguiente frase que saldría de su boca, oh dios mío, era tan cursi para él, que hasta vergüenza le daba.

—Dime… -y levantaba su cabeza para dejarla frente a la del otro y poder observar su rostro

—Ah… tú… re-realmente… -cada vez bajaba más la voz, al final siendo algo casi imperceptible- de verdad… -y tuvo que dirigir su mirada hacia un costado, esto era demasiado para él- ¿me quieres?

El sonrojo de ambos sólo se podía comparar con el rojo puro de las pinturas.

—S-sí… ¡claro que sí, Iwa-chan…!

—Pu-pues… entonces…

Y volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia la de su mejor amigo. Ambos se quedaron callados unos segundos y Oikawa sólo quería que le dijese ya lo que estaba pensando, la espera le estaba matando y no quería ilusionarse mucho con lo que vendría pero… vamos a ver… después de lo sucedido, aún tenía esperanzas… podría ser posible…

—Déjame estudiar, maldita sea…

Había olvidado que estaba tratando con Iwaizumi Hajime.

—Iwa-chan, acabas de arruinar un momento precioso…

—Me da igual… déjame… necesito estudiar, joder… y te recuerdo que estamos en el instituto, _Hentaikawa_…

— ¿¡Ah!? Pero si fuiste tú quién se puso a gemir y… espera… ¿lo has hecho a propósito? ¡Qué cruel!

—No podía hacer otra cosa… no ibas a dejarme estudiar… era la única salida. Además ya te he besado ¿no era lo que querías?

—Sí, pero…

—Ahora suéltame…

—…

Decidió hacerle caso y por fin Iwaizumi volvió a sentarse en el suelo y coger su libro para continuar lo que debería estar haciendo. Oikawa simplemente infló sus mejillas, cual niño, mientras hablaba en voz baja y criticaba al otro sobre cómo había jugado con sus sentimientos, le había ilusionado y luego tirado, sobre lo cruel que era y-

—Prefiero la naranja… -comenzó a hablar el más bajo

— ¿Eh?

Iwaizumi desvió un poco la vista de su libro

—Si no sabrías tanto a fresa y más a naranja… -su tono de voz bajo tanto que si no hubiese sido porque Oikawa estaba demasiado cerca, no le escucharía- no me importaría besarte alguna vez…

—… Iwa-chan… e-es… ¿una declaración de amor?

— ¿¡Ah!? Sólo intento ser amable contigo… ¿sabes qué? mejor muérete…

— ¡Cruel~!

— ¡Muere!

—Iwa-chan es tan romántico cuando se lo propone~

—Lo digo otra vez: muere.

Oikawa suspiro de la alegría y abrazó al chico, que ya estaba pensando en una manera de suicidarse que no le causase mucho daño o en donde esconder el cuerpo de su armador sin que descubriesen que el autor era él. Si es que… en el fondo, su as era un amor.

—Está bien~ empezaré a comer caramelos de naranja~

—Ahora déjame estudiar…

—Sí~

Otro tranquilo día en el Aoba Jousai donde Oikawa al final lograba su cometido e Iwaizumi se preguntaba porque, hacía más de diez años, se había hecho amigo de ese tipo. Luego iría a su examen, el cual aprobaría al final, aún sin saber cómo, tendría que aguantar los nuevos caramelos de naranja de Oikawa, los tristes sollozos de sus _kouhais_, menos los de Kyoutani que de repente se había vuelto bastante posesivo con él, cuando habían descubierto a que venía lo de los caramelos. Otros típicos días en el instituto…

—Oikawa… -decía mientras separaba sus labios de los del armador- creo que tu club de fans me odia…

— ¿Sabes? Creo que el tuyo, lo cual son prácticamente todos tus _kouhai_ del club del voleibol, me odian a mi~

—Eso es bueno~

— ¡Que cruel eres, Iwa-chan!

Sí, otros típicos días de instituto.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Cutre final porque lo valgo y son las 2:35 y debería estar durmiendo... te odio, Niebla... con toda mi alma... además que me cambiaste mis ideas para el fic KuroKen que me habías pedido para hacer esta cosa, muere xD

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado~ espero pasarme pronto por aquí pero para traer un angst de los que me gusta escribir~ **see you~**


End file.
